


What was White Day,again? [Kageyama Tobio X Tsukishima Kei]

by Kanra5611



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: Fanfiction, Humor, M/M, One Shot, TsukkiKage Week, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 01:50:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9856583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanra5611/pseuds/Kanra5611
Summary: You have to admit, the idea was cute haha. Although,I couldn't present it very well because I wrote this while having a fever so i was high af. Please forgive me and enjoy this piece of writing. Thank you ^_^ <3





	

**Author's Note:**

> You have to admit, the idea was cute haha. Although,I couldn't present it very well because I wrote this while having a fever so i was high af. Please forgive me and enjoy this piece of writing. Thank you ^_^ <3

Kageyama couldn't ask Shimizu as she had already retired.  
Yamaguchi and Ennoshita doesn't seem to be much proficient in that area.  
Hinata is just a dumbass.   
That only leaves...oh no.   
  
Approaching the blond-head and doubting his every step, Kageyama moves his feet to and fro, leaving Tsukishima ogle at him with irritation.  
"What? Your indecisiveness is annoying." The taller boy stated plainly.  
"Oi,Tsukishima." Kageyama cleared his throat.  
"I'm listening?"   
"...I need your help." The dark haired boy pleaded in an apparent submissive tone.   
"No." Tsukishima turned to walk away after removing his knee-pads and hanging a strap of bag loosely on his shoulder. "You two are a never-ending pair of trouble."  
"Hinata has nothing to do with this,this time!" Kageyama squints his eyes.  
"Oh?" Tsukishima turned to look at him in the eye. "Then I guess..."  
The dark-haired guy looked with hopeful eyes.  
"Then I guess you can just take help from that shrimpy." Tsukishima smirked.   
"Tch.." Kageyama's eyes smoldered. "I’ll just ask Yamaguchi after all.” He turned to walk away,only to stop again. “Oi, did you receive chocolates from Yachi-san?!”  
"..."  
"..."  
"What does that have to do with anything?"  
"That's what I need your help for,bastard. She gave chocolates to me on Valentine's Day. She called it something like, gilo-choco.."  
"It's called 'giri-choco',meaning obligatory ones." Tsukishima corrected. "Continue."  
"I was thinking I should give her something back for those before February ends." Kageyama scratched his cheek innocently.  
"Why the rush? There's still a lot of time before White Day."   
"..."  
"...what?"  
"White Day.." The black-head muttered. "What the hell is that?"  
Another silence.  
"You must be kidding me. The mighty king doesn't know anything besides volleyball and now has come to me for gift advice." Tsukishima's laughter echoed throughout the gym.  
"S-shut up,jerk!" Kageyama's cheeks flushed red.  
The blonde sighed as it might take a while for him to explain.  
  
  
-The next day-  
  
  
“Huh? No, you can’t give her those.” It was Tsukishima’s turn to squint his eyes.  
“Why not!?”  
“Your gift represents your feelings towards the sender. Chocolate cookies indicate romantic love.” The blonde explained. “Well, is the mighty King attracted to shorties,by any chance?”  
“Shut up!” Kageyama blushed once more. “How am I supposed to know which indicates what?”  
“You could just look it up the internet…” The sharp-tongued man strikes again. Kageyama restrained himself from creating another fight.  
Tsukishima just sighed. “Just go for white chocolates. It’s the simplest choice for level-one losers like you,King.” The blonde said with a condescending smirk, patting  Kageyama’s  shoulder.  
“What did you say,bastard!?” His eyes blazed. “Just that will do?” he asks. The blonde chuckles at his question for an apparent reason of how ‘cute’ Kageyama’s lack of knowledge was.  
“Yes,yes.” Tsukishima replied. “I’m assuming that you don’t have anything else to ask me. I’m leaving.”  
“Wait..!” Kageyama spoke unsurely.  
“Now what?” Tsukishima mumbled and cursed under his breathe.  
“I already bought these cookies,I don’t prefer the flavor, so I didn’t want to waste them. Here.” Kageyama held out an unwrapped box of cookies which was shaped like a heart.  
“What are you implying here?” Tsukishima stared at it for a while then turned to meet the dark head’s eyes.  
“Eat them,idiot. Obviously..”  The young setter turned his face away with embarrassment,still holding out the box.  
“…Fine. Let’s just get it over with.” The middle blocker finally gave in and opened the box, picking one of the cookies and eating it. No one was sure why Tsukishima didn’t refuse to accept it. Was it because he liked chocolates? Or was it because he was afraid to turn Kageyama away?  
“…” While eating, the taller boy looked at Kageyama and down at the cookies again. “They’re not bad. You have no reason to dislike them.” It was Tsukishima’s way of offering  Kageyma to try some out too.  
  
“Kageyama~!! Want to stay a bit longer and practi—“ Hinata barged inside the boys’ locker room and revealed the scene to himself.  “Eh?!” Hinata gasped at the odd duo. “Uhh well…sorry for disturbing!” Sweating vigorously, he turned to hide his face from side to side,then ran away nervously, leaving the pair speechless.  
“What’s wrong,Hinata?” Yamaguchi inquired.  
“K-Kageyama!! Kageyama is giving Valentine’s chocolates  to Tsukishima,along ten days have already passed.”  
“Seven days, Hinata.” Yachi corrected. “Wait,to Tsukishima-kun?!”  
“Kageyama-senpai and Tsukishima-senpai?” “Were there something between those two?” “Are they dating?” The current first-years of Karasuno whispered among themselves.  
  
“No!!” Kageyama was furious. “I was just thanking him!” But his anger helped the embarrassment in turning his face beet red.  
“Tch,great.” Tsukishima glared. “Now there’ll be rumors of me being a homo. This is what I get for a single word of kindness.”  
  
“Aww~ Kageyama-kun,are you being shy?” Hinata attempted to banter,but he got almost choked by his partner. “A word of this and I’ll kill you for real,dumbass!!”


End file.
